


Six Months

by WatercolorSunrise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Post good ending, Romance, Saeran Choi Week 2019, post route, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorSunrise/pseuds/WatercolorSunrise
Summary: Today is MC and Saeran's six month anniversary, they both decide to get each other a little something to commemorate the occasion.This was written for Saeran Choi Week 2019 on Tumblr for the prompts Sweets and Flowers.





	Six Months

MC stares wondrously at the rows of cakes, pastries, and elegantly decorated cupcakes lining the display shelves of the bakery she always passes on her way home from work. She knew he’d like anything she’d pick for him, it’s all delicious sugar after all. Speaking of, she needs to remind him to make a dentist appointment, doubting he’s ever had one in the past. **  
**

Eventually, she decides on a simple strawberry shortcake, accompanied by two pink macarons, shaped like hearts. While the bakery employee packs up her order she takes a quick look around the quaint shop, she’s passed it more times than she can count but never went inside.

The walls are alternating stripes of pastel pink and white. The tables and chairs are also white with intricate filigree type designs. Each table has a small vase with fresh flowers. The whole place is adorable if she’s being honest with herself, she’ll have to suggest it for a date at some point.

She retrieves her purchase and begins to make her way the rest of the way home to their apartment. She always feels a slight excitement in anticipation of seeing him when she gets home but today’s a little different. It’s their 6-month anniversary, and while that may not seem particularly significant to most she still wanted to get something small for him to celebrate the mini-milestone.

She opens the door to their small one-bedroom expectantly. He’s usually home before her, but today the apartment is quiet and dark. She drops her keys and bag on the table and places the paper bag with her gift inside it in the refrigerator.

“Babe?” She calls into the stillness. _Maybe he’s in the bedroom?_ He’s a generally quiet person, known for accidentally creeping up on her without trying on many an occasion.

“Saeran?” She calls again, pushing the door to their bedroom open. Empty.

She hums shortly, placing her thumb and forefinger on her chin. It’s not like him to change his schedule, especially without letting her know first. She pulls her phone from her back pocket and clicks it on to check for a message from him.

**Baeran:** I will be a little late My Love. Please do not worry. <3

She smiles fondly for a second, relaxing and feeling a bit silly for being so paranoid. She decides to busy herself with folding laundry for a bit until he gets home.

With almost perfect timing, about a half-hour later she hears the door click open. She’s a little embarrassed at how much her heart still leaps at the prospect of seeing him.

“Hey Baby!” she calls out as she rounds the corner out of their room and into the main area of their apartment. She stops short in the living room at the sight of him.

Saeran stands in their kitchen, hands holding a large bouquet of small, almost fluffy flowers. Half and half red and white.

“Sorry I was late, Angel. I had to go to three different florists to find these in the colors I needed.” He pauses for a second, before walking over to her and holding them out to her. Swallowing down his nervousness he speaks again “It’s been sixth months since you gave me the courage to leave that awful place. Undoubtedly the best, happiest, most precious sixth months of my life. So, I wanted to get you something to show you, to try to tell you how much you mean to me, although I’m not sure anything could ever be enough to fully express that. I love you MC, more than I can say”

Her eyes well up with tears as she takes the bouquet from his hands. “Sae, they’re beautiful.” She says, voice breaking slightly. He just smiles at her, admiring the sight of her with the blooms. “Thank you.” She says, wrapping her arms around him, snuggling her nose into in crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne.

“Oh!” She says suddenly pulling away from him, walking further into the kitchen. He frowns at the loss of contact but follows her curiously. He watches as she makes quick work of setting up the flowers in a vase and then goes to the fridge.

“Close your eyes, and hold out your hands!” she says excitedly, he does.

She unwraps the small cake and macarons plating them quickly before placing it in his hands. 

“Open!” she says.

She watches as his eyes light up upon seeing the sweet treat. “You got this for me?” he asks. He always reacts so adorably to receiving gifts, still not used to the idea that anyone would spend time or money on something for him.

“Of course! I wanted to get you something for our sixth month anniversary and I know you love anything sugar!”

He smiles knowing she isn’t wrong, his sweet tooth is pretty bad. “You didn’t get yourself one?” he says somewhat regretfully grabbing himself a fork.

“Nah, it’s for you silly!” She says brightly.

He takes a seat at their small breakfast nook and takes a bite of the shortcake. She watches amusedly as his eyes roll back slightly at the sweetness, humming contently.

“That good, huh?” she says.

“Yea.” He says shortly, mouth still full.

She giggles at his uncharacteristic mannerlessness, taking the seat next to him and giving him a small squeeze around the shoulders. “I’m glad, you deserve it.” 

“MC, you have to try it!” he says excitedly. “We can share it, I don’t need the whole thing.”

“Hmm ok.” She says, not needing much convincing. “We can share it while you tell me what these flowers mean, so I can understand why you needed to go to three different shops for them.”

He chuckles. “Deal!” He says, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The flowers are carnations which symbolize pride and beauty, more specifically red: love, pride and admiration and white: innocence and pure love.


End file.
